Cartoons/Inside Out - Petunia's First Date? - Transcripts
Splendid (Happy Tree Friends): Is Petunia here? *Pete (Disney): Red alert! *(Alarm Blaring) *Fliqpy (Happy Tree Friends): Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. *Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats): There's a boy in my house. *Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats): I knew she was going skating, but I thought it was with her friends. *Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats): Why is there a boy in my house? *Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats): This isn't a date, is it? I'll ask Petunia. *Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros): I don't like this. *Lammy (Happy Tree Friends): This can't be a date! She's only 12! *Flaky (Happy Tree Friends): Let's probe, but layer it with cool words the kids say, so it's not obvious. *Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats): So, what's the dealio with Splendid? O-M-G, he is awesome-sauce fo sheezy. I'm not playin'. *Cheer Bear (Care Bears): Did she just say "fo sheezy"? *Loyal Heart Dog (Care Bear Cousins): I don't understand. What's happening? *Proud Heart Cat (Care Bear Cousins): Ugh, this is just embarrassing. I can't. I can't. *Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats): Holla! *Splendid (Happy Tree Friends): (Sniffles) *Pete (Disney): I know what you're doing here, Splendid. You don't think that I know what you know, but I know, you little punk! *Mickey Mouse (Disney): He's not good enough for Petunia. No one is! *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes): Go back to jail! *Pete (Disney): What are you looking for, Splendid? Something to steal? *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes): Like you daughter. *Mickey Mouse (Disney): Should we say something? *Pete (Disney): No, no, no. He'll be expecting that. Give him the silent treatment. He's about tp crack, I can feel it. *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Splendid's Emotions: Whoa, dude! Awesome! *Mickey Mouse (Disney): Sir, no response. *Pete (Disney): Two can play at your mind games, Splendid. Intimidate! *(Inhales Sharply) *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats): Dude, what's he looking at? *Mario (Super Mario Bros): Probably your dumb hat. (CHUCKLES) *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats): Whoa! *(Grunts) *(Crashing) *Splendid (Happy Tree Friends): (Chuckles) *Mickey Mouse (Disney): Sir, intimidation is failing *Pete (Disney): (Scoffs) Increse the pressure. Engage. *Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats): So, Splendid, what do you like to do for fun? *Splendid (Happy Tree Friends): I don't know. Stuff. *Mickey Mouse (Disney): Sir, that sounds like backtalk. *Pete (Disney): (Groans) That's it! He's outta here! Give him the boot. *Mickey Mouse (Disney): Yes, sir. Launching boot. *(Alarm Blaring) *Pete (Disney): On my mark. In five, four, three... *Splendid (Happy Tree Friends): Oh... I play in a band. That's fun. *Pete (Disney): Wait. We were in a band. *(Rock Music Playing) *Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats): I was in a band, lead guitar. *Splendid (Happy Tree Friends): Cool. I rock the bass. *Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats) & Splendid (Happy Tree Friends): Whe played a lot of AC/DC. *(Gasps) *Splendid (Happy Tree Friends): What? *Petunia (Happy Tree Friends): Elaine Kropotkin, ew, it's not a date. We're going skating with a group of friends. *Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats): Oh, fun. That'll be off the hook. L-O-L. *Donald Duck (Disney): Stop talking like that! *Goofy (Disney): Wait. Where's Splendid? *Petunia (Happy Tree Friends): Did you leave Splendid with Ben Kropotkin? Elaine Kropotkin! This is so embarrassing. *Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats): Petunia, your Ben would never do any... *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats) & Splendid (Happy Tree Friends): Yeah! *Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats): Awesome! *(Crashing) *Petunia (Happy Tree Friends): Bye, Elaine. Bye, Ben. *Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats): Have fun. *Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats): Peace out, my homies. *Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats): You know, Splendid's a good kid. *Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats): You're not so bad yourself. *Mickey Mouse (Disney): Sir, the wife has initiated contact. What do we do? *Pete (Disney): This is our chance. Give her the look. *Daisy Duck (Disney): (Scoffs) He's making that stupid face again. *Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros): Ugh, Should we smack him? *Minnie Mouse (Disney): Come on. He's adorable. *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes): There's the signal. *(Keyboards Clacking) *Mickey Mouse (Disney): We are go. Repeat, we are go. *Pete (Disney): Contact in five, four, three, two... *(Cheering) *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *(Pop Music Playing) *Flaky (Happy Tree Friends): I'm good. You guys good? *Minnie Mouse (Disney) & Lammy (Happy Tree Friends): Yeah. I'm good. *Daisy Duck (Disney): Yeah, I'm good here. Good. *(Music Stops Playing) *Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats): Okay, that's enough. *Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats): Ah, yeah. Um... I'll go fix the table. Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Riley's First Date? Spoof Category:Transcripts